The North Shore
=Synopsis= The North Shore is a documentary style film filmed at the North Shore music theater. Medfield's drama society had been nominated for best show and thus the cast went to the theater to compete and perform a number from South Pacific. The film follows the group of men as they get to the theater. However, upon arrival they realize the theater has been taken over by terrorists. The men must work together to defeat the terrorists, however a power struggle quickly rises. They soon find themselves splitting off into different radical factions. First, the boys form The Resistence lead by Bryan Grove. Soon though, Jack Samels and Andrew Hoffman split off to form the Resistance Against The Resistance. The two hide in secrecy building a weapon to destroy the terrorists. Eventually, the two find a mysterious hatch, and the dead body of one of their friends. The men must hide the body and the hatch from the Resistence. However, Dan Fennell soon finds the hatch, discovering a magical piano that he can not get to, though he knows it can stop the terrorist threat. Back in the resistance, tensions rise as Dave Curran presents a power struggle. =Cast= *Andrew Hoffman - Hoffman plays a radical leader who commands Jack Samels. He plans to take control and kill the terrorists at all costs. *Jack Samels - Hoffman's 'side-kick' of sorts. He is the right hand man and in charge of the building 'the gun'. Jack also discovers Wes' body raising suspicions and forcing him into hiding. *Bryan Grove - The pessimistic leader of the resistance. He constantly lies to his men, telling them things will be alright. *Dan Fennell - A strange boy who everyone thinks is crazy. He continually babbles on about a magical piano that will stop the terrorists for good. *Dave Curran - A member of the resistence who becomes fed up with Bryan's leadership. He begins to take charge over the resistance. *FS - A resistance member who disapproves of the fact that the whole encounter is being filmed. He is also jealous of Jack and Andrew's 'duo'. *Wes Hughes - A resistance member who becomes very suspicious of Jack. Wes winds up inexplicably dead towrds the middle. *Sutton Dewey - A silent member of the resistance. *Hajier Karimi - A member in the resistance against the resistance who is working on an autobiography. *Jared Nolan, David Collins, Nate Walkowitz, Lenny Senkovsky - Resistance members. =Unfinished Ending= Unfortunately, the skit was never finished due to an incident at the tehater. The intended ending however goes as follow; The resistance stumbles upon the hatch and find Jack and Andrew. The two try to fight them off as they want Jack dead for the assumed murder of Wes. However, Dan Fennell stops them by babbaling about 'Room 11' and the magical piano. Dan soon discovers that the missing handle to the door to Room 11 is in fact Dave Curran. Using Dave, Dan opens the door and plays the magical piano thus ridding the theater of the terrorists. The ending was intended to be filmed at the 2007 North Shore Theater Awards, but sadly, Medfield was not nominated and thus the ending was not completed. =Quotes= *"The faces may fall, but the immaculate deception never ends." *"Okay, I'll just be like... A hermit in my own head" *"I lied to everyone today... I told them... Eevrything was going to be okay." Andrew - "We need to move him! They'll find him in like 5 seconds" Jack - "Yeah, but he's dead so he can't move" Andrew - "But we can move him." Jack - "Yeah but that's gross" =External Links= The North Shore Trailer